


Черные Горы

by Uccello_Spreo, WTFStarbucks2017



Series: Мини G-PG-13 [1]
Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: Angst, Drama, M/M, Pre-Slash, WTF Starbucks 2017, Тексты G-PG-13
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-29
Updated: 2017-01-29
Packaged: 2018-09-20 06:44:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,248
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9479867
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Uccello_Spreo/pseuds/Uccello_Spreo, https://archiveofourown.org/users/WTFStarbucks2017/pseuds/WTFStarbucks2017
Summary: Перемены — это страшно.





	

Стив смотрит на него, Стив улыбается ему, Стив радуется. Стив бестолково пьет бестолковое пиво. Раз — глоток, два — глоток, три — не выжил. 

Стив разговаривает с ним, спрашивает о чем-то, отвечает сам себе — за него. Смеется над своими шутками, приписывая их ему, счастливый. И слепой. 

Стив смотрит на него, смотрит на него, смотрит на него. 

И не видит. 

— Пойдем, — говорит он, вставая, поднимает Стива за локоть и тут же сваливается обратно на стул. Неподъемное тело вскочившего Стива нависает над ним, беспокоится о нем, прикасается — нет, Стив, я пока еще недостаточно пьян, уйди. Останься. — Хотя нет, все-таки пойдем, Стиви, выйдем. Мне есть что тебе сказать. 

Он тянет Стива за собой, и Стив идет, как на привязи, ни на шаг не отставая. Дышит в спину, недоумевая, но все равно идет следом, послушно, покорно, согласно. 

Согласно. 

Он по привычке придерживает тяжелую дверь, вдруг обнаруживая, что та не движется, и замечает огромную руку выше своей, которая, упираясь в дерево, не дает двери его пришибить. Раньше так не было, раньше это он присматривал за Стивом, оберегал и хранил, как высушенный среди страниц цветок. 

Как дальше без этого?

— Баки, что... — зовет его Стив, ловит руку и пытается остановить. Но он заворачивает за угол, идет по проулку и снова заворачивает, оказываясь позади бара. И рядом совершенно, абсолютно никого нет. Только мусорные баки. Только крысы. И он. 

— Баки, вот ты где, — говорит ему Стив, появляясь из-за угла. Подходит к нему, смотрит на него, качается из стороны в сторону, а может, это он качается, потому что пива было много. — Что мы тут делаем, Бак? 

Что мы тут делаем, Бак. 

Что мы тут делаем, Стив? 

— Пошли в казарму. — Стив тянет его за руку, Стив держит его за руку, Стив бережет его пальцы. Не надо. 

— Нет, — вырывается он, хватает Стива за плечо, разворачивая, и толкает на стену. Стив ударяется спиной, но Стиву не больно, Стиву точно не больно, Стив просто смотрит обеспокоенно, озадаченно, хмурится, хочет схватить за плечи и остановить. Но нельзя останавливаться. 

Он целует Стива, набрасываясь так, что Стив ударяется затылком о кирпичную кладку, стонет — не от поцелуя стонет, а от боли, и он отстраняется. А потом целует все равно, хватая за волосы, короткие, щекотные. Толкается пахом в пах, лезет языком в губы, между губ, оглаживает зубы, потом скользит между зубов, туда, к языку. Влажному. Горячему. Твердому. 

И вдруг Стив тянет на себя, а потом отталкивает, но он как липучка, как репей прицепился к Стиву и ни за что теперь не отойдет. Только с плотью. 

— Стой... Баки, стой. Хватит, — глухо, по-особенному говорит Стив, и он останавливается. И сразу же снова целует Стива, гладит Стива, трогает Стива. 

— Не могу, — говорит он между поцелуями, шепчет на ухо, переливает в губы. Я не могу от тебя оторваться, я не могу тебя отпустить, я. Не могу. Пойми. Пожалуйста. 

— Баки, — Стив отворачивается, Стив вырывается, Стив выставляет преградой ладонь. — Ты не в себе, ты пьян, ты завтра пожалеешь. Нам нужно идти в казарму, мы рано выступаем. 

— Нет, — вырывается у него, и он, словно птица — когтями, впивается в бока Стива, ломает ногти о грубую жесткую ткань кителя. Он хочет залезть в его карманы и остаться там навсегда, чтобы Стив-Стив-Стив носил его с собой. Он хочет сорвать погоны, он хочет на Стиве обычный пиджак и старую слишком свободную рубашку, он хочет другого Стива. Но есть только этот. 

— Баки, — вкрадчиво повторяет Стив и отнимает его руки от себя, держит их в ладонях, смотрит ему в глаза. — Что с тобой, Баки? 

— Все в порядке.

Все в порядке. 

Все в порядке. 

Иначе никак. 

— Не лги, — говорит Стив. Где «мне»? Где же «не лги мне», Стив, почему ты не договорил, почему ты не хочешь моих поцелуев, почему ты такой неправильный. Кожа-кости-скулы, кожа-кости-скулы, вот что он такое, ничего лишнего, ничего нужного.

— Пойдем, — говорит Стив и берет его за руку, выводит его из-за бара и тянет за собой, и теперь это он идет следом как на привязи, послушно, покорно, согласно. 

Согласно. 

В казарме холодно и темно, влажно и сыро, и уйти бы, да некуда. Дом далеко, а Стив — рядом, не отпускает, не отдаляется. Близко. Пахнет Стивом, и голос Стива льет спокойствие, как теплое молоко. 

— Тебе нужно выспаться, нужно отдохнуть, — бормочет Стив, пока зажигаются гудящие, как жуки, длинные лампы. Стив водит его за собой по комнате с сорока кроватями, как будто не знает, где какая койка, где его койка. Рядом, Стив. С тобой. 

Вертятся на языке два слова, вертятся и жгут, как клеймо, на самом кончике висят и вот-вот сорвутся. И обнять бы — да страшно, теперь страшно, когда отвергли, когда не приняли, когда посчитали пьяным дураком. 

— Я не дурак, — говорит он, и Стив останавливается, Стив замирает, Стив даже не дышит. Он врезается в огромную спину и тут же вырывает руку из ладони, ведет своими вверх, по кителю, по рукавам, пытается обнять — и не может, потому что не так. Не хватает рук, не хватает рук, не хватает рук. — Я не дурак, — повторяет он и прижимается сырой щекой к спине, и зажмуривается, и не помнит всего, что будет. 

Стив вздыхает, и его качает, Стив поворачивается к нему, не нарушая объятий, и обнимает сам. Прижимает к себе, кладет тяжелую грубую ладонь на голову, гладит по волосам и целует — целует в лоб, как мама целовала. 

— Т-ш-ш-ш, — шепчет Стив, не двигаясь. Он прячет лицо на груди Стива, не открывает глаз, потому что стыдно, потому что безопасно, потому что свое. Стив укачивает его в руках, тянет в сторону, усаживается на чью-то койку, и он падает на Стива, накрывая собой. Другой Стив зашипел бы, закашлялся бы, а этот продолжает гладить его по спине и дышать ровно-ровно. Челка гуляет по лбу и щекочет, как когда-то в поле другой Стив дразнил его колоском, и он крепче вжимается в этого Стива, облегченно выдыхая, когда этот Стив сильнее смыкает объятия. 

— Я не дурак, — снова говорит он, и это звучит глухо и почти смешно, но он не смеется. 

— Ты не дурак, — соглашается Стив, и голос Стива гремит над головой, как майская гроза, но в руках Стива спокойнее всего. — Ты просто пьян. 

— Я не пьян, — бормочет он, протестуя, и стискивает в пальцах китель. Завтра утром тот будет мятый и в пятнах, и ему приятно от этом думать. Как будто бы он запачкал войну. 

— О, нет, Бак, ты именно что пьян, — со смешком возражает Стив, и он, повинуясь порыву, вскидывается, как птенец, и рывком подается наверх, к губам Стива, к глазам Стива. 

— Не думай, что я шутил, — серьезно говорит он и медленно возвращает голову на грудь Стива, сворачивается на Стиве, поджав колени. Стив медленно возвращает свои руки на его плечи и стискивает его, прижимает к себе, целует в висок и тихо говорит:

— Я и не думал, Бак. 

Я и не думал, Бак. 

Ты теперь больше, Стив, но не умнее. 

— Я тебя теперь не раздавлю, — говорит он и моргает, уставившись в трещину на тумбочке у соседней солдатской койки. 

— И не обгонишь, — фыркает Стив, и он криво ухмыляется, чувствуя шутку, но не находя. 

— И тебе не страшна пневмония. 

— Я и напиться не могу, если ты не заметил, — все так же легко отзывается Стив, но он чувствует в нем свинцовую тяжесть, там, глубоко, за стеной из веселья и благородства. 

— И ты не умрешь. — Он стискивает зубы, жмурится, потом распахивает глаза, по-прежнему видя перед собой старую кровать с хилым сопляком, а над собой — страшного очкарика и шприцы с длинными бликующими иглами. 

— Надеюсь на это, — хмыкает Стив. 

— Не умрешь, — настаивает он, требует он, и Стив хватает его за дергающуюся руку, переплетает пальцы, прижимает к груди. Тук-тук, тук-тук, тук-тук, слышит он и чувствует. Тук-тук. Тук-тук. 

— Не умру. 

— Без меня. 

Стив ничего не говорит, ни слова не говорит, только тяжело вздыхает и снова целует — в лоб, как мама целовала. 

И Баки знает, что Стив сказал «да».


End file.
